1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to automotive air filters, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive air filter construction wherein the same permits directing of automotive solvent during usage of the air filter to effect a cleaning of the carburetor and internal components of the engine during operation of the engine and vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive air filters, as well as filtration devices of various types, have been utilized in the prior art. Heretofore, however, automotive air filters utilizing a solvent utilized during use of the automobile has not been provided in efficient and coordinated organization, as set forth by the instant invention. Examples of prior art air filtration organizations are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,091 to Borja providing a multi-chambered air cleaning device wherein one of the chambers includes a fluid overlying a chamber, wherein the fluid, such as water, is directed within the particulated chamber to enhance cleansing of air directed through the filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,042 to Garigioli sets forth an oil bath-type air cleaner wherein air directed through a central conduit of the filter is directed through an oil bath at a lowermost portion of the filter to assist in cleansing of the air directed through the filtration system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,726 to Hopper provides a manner of cleansing fluids wherein a spray is directed upon a filtration medium utilized in an air stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,609 to Garigoli sets forth a further example of a lowermost pool of fluid utilized to cleanse air directed through the fluid and subsequently, exteriorly of the filtration member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,468 to Voth, et al., provides a carburetor utilizing a baffled inlet of air, wherein the air is directed through a filtration member.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved automotive air filter construction wherein the same permits utilizing selectively a carburetor solvent type cleanser directed interiorly of the air filter body for directing the solvent into the internal components of an automotive engine during use of the engine and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.